nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Hi and welcome to Nodiatis. I'm going to assume you've already created a character and know generally what you want to be when you grow up, so lets jump straight into things. Set Up Your Passives Every second that ticks away is valuable experience going into your learning skills and another of your choice. The passives start off at Active Acceleration (Learning) and Slashing (Weaponry) whenever you create or reroll a character. Once you log in, it's recommended that you switch them to Passive Advancement (Learning) and Suiting (Protection) as soon as you can so that you advance in something useful for all characters while you ponder how you want to do things. Know Your Stats ''Level maxes are subject to change as Glitchless updates the game. Signed is CAO date: ''Demonkin Esther link 13:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Next thing you'll want to do before you get into any battles is to figure out what you want as your endgame stats. The Stats Skills Melee, Defense, Magic, and Recovery are what's used to determine your character's level. Each one can go from level 1 to 140 and the character's level is the average of these four rounded down. The max level for a character is 85, so the math may never go beyond that. What this means for you is that you have 336 levels between each that you can work with and each level giving 3 stats for it's group (1008 total stats). Be sure you know where you want to allocate these stats, redistributing stats can get to be mighty expensive. Summary: *Melee **Strength - Block Rate, Block/Parry Resist, Crush/Slash Full Damage, Crush Hit Rate **Dexterity - Block/Parry Resist, Melee/Range Hit Rate, Parry Rate, Pierce Full Damage **Physical Stamina - Energy Max *Defense **Agility - Block/Kite/Miss/Parry Rate, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Kite Resist **Contravention - Range Miss Rate, Gem Damage Reduction, Gem Resist **Durability - Hitpoint Max *Magic **Intelligence - Gem/Range Full Damage **Concentration - Gem Hit Rate, Range Min Damage **Mental Stamina - Mana Max *Recovery **Physical Resilience - Energy Regeneration **Mental Resilience - Mana Regeneration **Regeneration - Hitpoint Regeneration Leveling Intro Alright, so now that you know what you want to do with your life, lets get to leveling. If you want to, go ahead and disable "Auto Stat Cycling" by right-clicking in the game area and selecting the option. This allows you to keep control over what you are currently leveling up. The next thing you need to know is that except for the core skills in the above section, every skill will give you less experience for your actions (Experience) the higher it is compared to your character's level. So the recommendations for leveling are to level your skills fairly evenly and to utilize 'fake leveling' to get as much experience as you possibly can without penalty. Reasoning Fake leveling is the process of leveling your 4 stat skills beyond what you planned them for so that you reach a higher character level quicker (and therefore don't get penalized as much while leveling your other skills). The reasoning is that a Warrior with lvl 140 melee (ch lvl 35) takes a lot more experience to attain than a Warrior with lvl 35 all, which means that when your other skills start going over lvl 35 they will get penalized more and for a longer time frame. Process When you balance level your core skills, you can choose to not distribute the stats from it's level. This will allow you to de-level (right-click the skill) your core stat later with no charge and level up a core stat that you want instead. When you de-level your core stats, your character's level may go down as well, but only down by 3 of your max attained level. If you had put points in during the level up process, you can redistribute the skill for gold which will then allow you to de-level it. Category:Basics